Wenn eine Welt zerbricht
by Sevina Snape
Summary: Diese Geschichte beruht auf wahren Begebenheiten und thematisiert Suzid.Sie wurde schon im STKalender publiziert und fand dort regen Anklang.Read, Feel & Review
1. Wenn eine Welt zerbricht

DieseGeschichte wurde bereits im Schreiberlinges Adventkalenderveröffentlicht. Da es aber eine Fortsetzung in mehreren Kapiteln geben wird,habe ich beschlossen sieauch in meinem Account online zu stellen.

Zu den Reviews im ST-Adventkalender:

Little Nadeshiko: Ja ich weiß was du meinst. Das mit der Namensänderung war wohl nötig. g

CallistaEvans: Tja, leider ist es nicht so, dass jedes Kind von den Eltern akzeptiert wird. Mehr erfährst du sicher in den nächsten Kapiteln. Und du hast recht. Die Sache geht mir sehr nah. Erst heute hab ich wieder eine bersorgniserregende Tatsache erfahren bezüglich "Emilia". Aber mehr dazu in den nächsten Kapiteln. Ich habe mich ja entschlossen die Geschichte fortzusetzen.

Kira Gmork: Leider hast du recht. Und ich hoffe selbst, dass "Emilia" Hilfe zulässt. Mal sehen was die Zukunft bringt.

AlyshaNemesis: Grade weil es ein Tabu-Thema ist hab ich es aufgegriffen. Die Geschichte soll zum Nachdenken anregen, besonders weil sie auf wahren Begebenheiten beruht und damit von Herzen kommt. Die Geschichte wird übrigens fortgesetzt. In zwei Tagen kommt ein kurzes Zwischenkapitel. Dann wieder was längeres.

HexeLea: Richtig. Auch heute hab ich wieder beunruhigendes bezüglich der Person in der Geschichte erfahren. Ich habe auch mit meiner besten Freundin (welche auch mit "Emilia" befreundet ist) über die "Verfahrensweise" gesprochen. Aber irgendwie kommt man nicht zu einer Lösung. Und da ich bereits vorein paarJahren einen Klassenkameraden durch Suzid verloren habe, habe ich auch leider die Erfahrung gemacht, dass man im Nachhinein alles besser weiß. Man sieht im Nachhinein IMMER die Anzeichen und man fängt dann an sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Jetzt sehen meine Freunde und ich die Anzeichen, aber nun haben wir das Problem, dass wir nicht damit umzugehen wissen.

Morticia Snape: Dein Review ist mir besonders ans Herz gegangen, weil soviel Gefühl darin lag. Man merkte dass dir die Geschichte nach ging. Der Satz "Sie will leben, nur nicht so..." ist irgendwie sehr Weise und trifft es wirklich auf den Punkt.

alisha23: Danke, wünsch ich dir auch. Leider ist es noch nicht gut. Aber die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende und ich denke, wenn es ein schlechtes Ende werden würde (Gott bewahre, dass es eines wird) würde ich es wahrscheinlich nicht übers Herz bringen es zu publizieren. Aber derweilen gibt es Fortsetzungen welche auch in den nächsten Tagen online kommen.

Amazone14: Das ist schrecklich was du da beschreibst. Ich kenne selbst viele die unter der Scheidung/Trennung ihrer Eltern leiden, aber am schlimmsten ist es wirklich immer für die Kinder. Ich hoffe, dass deine Schwester den Richtigen Weg finden wird.

Loki Slytherin: Stimmt, das in der heutigen Zeit in der sich jeder als Liberal, als offen für Neues gibt noch so etwas passiert. Aber irgendwie zeigt es, dass sich unsere Gesellschaft irgendwie nur einredet "liberal" und "offen" zu sein, aber am Ende ist sie es doch nicht und unterliegt ihren Vorurteilen.

Katyes: Danke, dass hoffe ich auch. Ich habe die Geschichte sehr spontan verfasst und ich wollte sie eigentlich nicht publizieren, aber irgendwie hab ich sie dann an Kira geschickt und gesagt sie soll sie in den Kalender geben, auch wenn ich morgen schreibe, dass sie es nicht tun soll.

**Allgemeine Information**

Wie bereits in den Review-Antworten erwähnt wird die Geschichte fortgesetzt. Warum? Ganz einfach, die Geschichte geht auch im realten Leben weiter und ich will diese Erlebnisse für mich persönlich schriftlich in einer anderen Form festhalten. Denn ich bereue es noch heute dass ich es damals nicht getan habe. Erinnerungen verblassen, Worte nicht.

* * *

_**Anmerkung: Die folgende Geschichte behandelt die Thematik Suizid, und soll zum Denken anregen. Denn trotz der oft vorweihnachtlichen Stimmung gibt es Menschen die Probleme haben. Am Ende der Geschichte findet sich eine weitere Anmerkung in der noch einige Dinge erläutert werden und auch der Grund genannt wird, warum ich gerade jetzt diese Geschichte schreibe.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Wenn eine Welt zerbricht**

Anmerkung: Die folgende Geschichte behandelt die Thematik Suizid, und soll zum Denken anregen. Denn trotz der oft vorweihnachtlichen Stimmung gibt es Menschen die Probleme haben. Am Ende der Geschichte findet sich eine weitere Anmerkung in der noch einige Dinge erläutert werden und auch der Grund genannt wird, warum ich gerade jetzt diese Geschichte schreibe.

Emilia, ein 18-jähriges, sehr lebenslustig wirkendes Mädchen durchstreifte gerade die Kerker auf dem Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Obwohl sie eine Slytherin war, war sie allgemein beliebt und hatte nie Probleme mit anderen in der Schule. Sie ging in die 6. Klasse die sie jetzt das zweite Mal machte da sie die Nachprüfung in Arithmetik nicht geschafft hatte.

Doch Emilia war schon immer etwas Besonderes. Nicht nur, das sie immer die verrücktesten Ideen hatte und ihr Lachen laut durch die düsteren Kerkergewölbe hallte, nein sie hatte auch eine besondere Neigung. Sie war lesbisch und hatte in Hogwarts seit sechs Monaten eine Freundin namens Tina. In ihrem Haus war die Tatsache, dass sie lesbisch war, kein Geheimnis und wurde als ganz normal hingenommen. Tina, war ein Jahr über Emilia und ebenfalls in Slytherin.

Doch so perfekt Emilias Leben nach außen hin schien, sah man bei genauem Hinsehen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Nur die engsten Freunde merkten das. Das ganze fiel den Freunden schon vor einem Jahr auf und eines Tages erzählte Emilia ihnen auch, was es war, das sie bedrückte. Ihre Eltern.

Ihre Mutter eine Hexe und eigentlich ganz nett, ihr Vater ein hoher Tier einer Muggel-Baufirma und eher der Strenge in der Familie und Emilia, dass lebenslustige Einzelkind. Nach außen hin wirkte alles immer perfekt. Eine perfekte, harmonische Familie von der man immer dachte sie wäre aus dem Bilderbuch entsprungen. Doch der Schein trübt oft, und so war es kein Wunder, dass Emilias Neigung nach außen hin unterbunden wurde und ihr sehr viel Stress von ihren Eltern gemacht wurde, als das vor einem Jahr raus kam.

Emilia ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen und machte weiter wie bisher. Es war ihr Leben, warum sollte sie sich vorschreiben lassen, wem oder besser gesagt welchem Geschlecht sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkt? Es war ihr egal, und da ihre Eltern ihr immer mehr Stress machten, und sie immer mehr ignorierten (was besonders vom Vater ausging) kam sie oft Tagelang nicht nach Hause in den Ferien, und Hogwarts wurde bald zu dem Ort den sie schon fast zu Hause nannte.

Doch dass diese Vorgangsweise von Emilia nicht lange durchhalten würde war klar.

Emilia hatte damals aber noch ein anderes Problem, ihr stand im Herbst die Jahresprüfung in Arithmetik bevor von der wir wissen, dass sie sie nicht bestanden hat.

In den Sommerferien hatte sie über ein Zauberer-Nachhilfe-Programm einen Intensivkurs in Arithmetik belegt und sah der Herbstprüfung positiv entgegen. In dieser Zeit, in der sie Hogwarts nicht hatte, war sie sehr oft bei Tina, ihrer Freundin, die nur 20 Minuten entfernt wohnte. Bei ihren Eltern hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ständig hatte sie streit mit ihnen, ihr Vater schrie so oft mit ihr, nicht das er handgreiflich geworden wäre, nein, das nicht. Aber er hatte sie verbal aufs tiefste angegriffen. Er beschimpfte sie als Missgeburt, als eine Schande für die Familie, und das sie endlich begreifen solle, dass sie sich das mit den „auf Frauen stehen" nur einbildete. Ihre Mutter stand tatenlos daneben. Hat es zugelassen. Hat zugelassen, dass ihre Tochter tränenüberströmt aus der Haustür rannte und auf dem schnellsten Weg, ohne anzuhalten durch den peitschenden Regen des stürmischen Sommergewitters zu Tinas Haustür sprintete und fünf Tage dort ausharrte. Sie hasste ihren Vater, sie hasste ihre Mutter, sie hasste sie, weil sie sie nicht akzeptierten, weil sie für sie eine Missgeburt waren.

Natürlich war es für Emilia kein Wunder, dass trotz fünftägiger Abwesenheit ohne eine Spur darauf wo sich Emilia aufhalten könnte nicht die Polizei alarmiert wurde. Denn das hätte ja den heiligen Schein der Familie zerstören können, den sie in der Öffentlichkeit trugen.

Als sie zurückkam, redete Emilia kein Wort, als sie durch die Haustür trat. Sie ging schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer, verschloss die Tür und setzte sich wie in Trance aufs Bett. Ihr Leben war ein Desaster, aber niemand durfte es erfahren. Es reichte ja schon das Tina bescheid wusste. Es war nun eine Woche bis zur Prüfung, und ihre positive Haltung hatte sich ins negative gewandelt. Es war ihr nun egal, ob sie die Prüfung schaffen würde, es war ihr scheiß egal. Verdammt, warum war sie nur so gestraft? Was hatte sie getan, das sie solche Eltern verdient hatte. Sie schmiss sich mit dem Gesicht ins Polster und weinte, weinte schmerzvolle Tränen. Leise Tränen, denn sie wollte keine Schwäche vor ihren Eltern zeigen, niemand sollte ihre Schwäche mitbekommen.

Sie redete in den nächsten Tag kein Wort mit ihrer Mutter. Um ihrem Vater nicht zu begegnen ging sie bereits morgens rüber zu Tina und verbrachte den Tag dort. Erst spät abends kam sie zurück, aber ihren Eltern schien das egal zu sein. Doch eines Abends, zwei Tage vor der Prüfung passte sie ihr Vater im Hausflur ab und stellte sie zurede. Sie solle mit dem Theater aufhören. Die Nachbarn reden schon. Natürlich konnte Emilia nicht anders als wütend zu schreien, dass ihr die Nachbarn herzlich egal waren, und das er, ihr Vater, sich nicht in ihr Leben einzumischen habe. Daraufhin kam es erneut zu einem hitzigen Wortgefecht, in dem wie immer sie tränenüberströmt in ihr Zimmer stürzte und ihre Mutter nur tatenlos zugesehen hatte.

Emilia, kam die nächsten Zwei Tage nicht aus ihrem Zimmer, ein bisschen Schokolade und eine Flasche Mineral hatte sie ja in ihrem Zimmer. Die besorgten Anrufe Tinas ignorierte sie und hob einfach nicht am Handy ab. Nun war der Tag für ihre Prüfung gekommen. Sie machte sich laut einem Hogwartsbrief über den Kamin auf nach Hogsmeade und danach nach Hogwarts. Den Leidensgenossen, die ebenfalls an diesem Tag Nachprüfung hatten trat sie fröhlich wie immer entgegen. Doch Emilia war alles andere als fröhlich, denn ihre Eltern fanden es nicht mal Wert ihr viel Glück zu wünschen. Doch davon bekam keiner etwas mit. Sie ging in den Prüfungssaal. Es war eine schriftliche Prüfung und eine mündliche. Den schriftlichen Teil gab sie leer ab. Nicht weil sie nichts wusste, nein, weil sie einfach keinen Sinn darin sah, noch irgendetwas zu tun. Es war alles egal, ihr war alles egal. Die mündliche Prüfung trat sie gar nicht erst an.

Auch wenn es ihr irgendwie Leid tat, dass sie nun ihren Jahrgang verlassen und das Jahr wiederholen musste war es auch eine Genugtuung die sie erfüllte. Denn sie hatte damit ihren Eltern richtig eins reingewürgt. Ja, es passte nämlich nicht in das Bild einer perfekten Familie, dass die Tochter sitzen blieb.

Das Prüfungsergebnis wurde per Eule ihren Eltern übermittelt, die Emilia mit einem Heuler (auf dem eigentlich nur ihr Vater schrie) geantwortet hatten. Zum Glück konnte Emilia gleich in Hogwarts bleiben, da am nächsten Tag sowieso die Schüler, unter anderem auch Tina, kommen würden. Ihre Sachen hatte sie schon alle dabei.

Endlich zu Hause. Auch wenn sie mit Tina nun nicht mehr in derselben Klasse sein würde und ihre Klassenkameraden vermissen würde, war es trotzdem das Opfer Wert. Ihre Eltern hassten sie sowieso, also war es doch egal. Vie zu viel empfand Emilia in dieser Zeit als egal und es sollte noch schlimmer kommen.

Der Unterricht schritt voran und die ersten Tests und Schularbeiten nahten. Allesamt gab Emilia leer ab. Lediglich ihren Namen schrieb sie auf das Pergament, dann saß sie stillschweigend da und wartete auf den Zeitpunkt der Abgabe. Ihren neuen Klassenkameraden verschloss sie sich. Sie redete kaum mehr, und es war kaum mehr etwas, von ihrer lebenslustigen Art zu sehen. Vollkommen abwesend saß sie im Unterricht, den Kontakt zu ihren Freunden in der alten Klasse brach sie ab. Da man in der 6. Klasse bereits Einzelzimmer hatte, war das auch keine Schwierigkeit. Sie kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ging in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab, oder sie ging zu Tina, aber auch diese Besuche wurden immer seltener und besonders Tina machte sich bereits Riesen sorgen und sprach Emilia bei jeder Gelegenheit darauf an. Doch Emilia wehrte nur ab, und meinte abwinkend, es sei nur eine Phase, sie wisse doch von ihren Problemen. Doch auch der Lehrkörper war nun mehr als besorgt. Die leeren Schularbeiten waren eindeutig ein Zeichen. Emilias Eltern wurden informiert, welche zwar gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machten, aber die Ratschläge die sie vom Lehrkörper erhielten nie in die Tat umsetzten.

Auch Emilias Geburtstag wurde von ihren Eltern geflissentlich übergangen. Nicht einmal eine Karte erhielt sie von ihren Eltern. Die Lehrer sahen, dass keine Besserung eintrat und versuchten selbst an Emilia heran zu treten. Bei den ersten Malen winkte Emilia noch ab, aber beim dritten Mal, als Dumbledore, McGonnagal und Snape in Dumbledore's Büro auf die einwirkten hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und sie weinte sich an diesem Tag die Seele aus dem Leib. Sie erzählte den Lehrern, dass ihre Eltern sie hassten, und dass sie lesbisch sei. Ihre Lehrer meinten, dass lesbisch-sein kein Verbrechen wäre und das es super ist, das Emilia so offen mit ihrer Neigung umgeht. Und das sie die Schule deswegen nicht vernachlässigen solle. Es wäre doch ihre Zukunft die sie gefährde. Sie solle doch wenigstens Versuch ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zukommen und versuchen mit ihren Eltern zu reden. Doch so sehr Emilia die gut gemeinten Ratschläge schätze, wusste sie, dass sie ihr nicht helfen würden. Reden, wie oft hatte sie das schon versucht. Trotzdem tat es in diesem Moment gut, ihren Zorn, ihre Wut und besonders ihre Verzweiflung einfach nur heraus zu lassen.

Nach diesem Gespräch schien es Emilia etwas besser zu gehen. Es schien, als versuche sie sich wieder in ihr altes Leben einzufügen. Doch plötzlich, ohne ersichtlichen Grund gab es einen erneuten Absturz. Der Grund waren wie sooft ihre Eltern.

Es war ein Brief ihrer Eltern, der sie wieder in den tiefen Abgrund ihrer Trauer zog. Es war der Brief, indem stand, sie solle sich dazu bekennen, eine „normale" Tochter zu sein (was soviel heißen sollte wie, trenn die von Tina und such die nen Mann, und wir sind wieder deine Eltern). Wenn nicht wäre sie nicht mehr ihre Tochter. Sie erkannte an der Schrift, dass er von ihrem Vater verfasst worden war. Ohne nachzudenken verbrannte sie den Brief mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes. Es war nun der 7. November.

Emilia war verzweifelt so verzweifelt, dass in ihr der Wunsch nach einem Ende keimte. Ein Ende in dem sie endlich Ruhe finden würde. Doch es gab immer Dinge die sie von solchen Dingen abbrachten. Tina, ihre Freunde, eben die Menschen die ihr wichtig waren, und denen sie wichtig war. Und ohne dass sie es sich bewusst war, kapselte sie sich noch mehr von ihrer Umwelt ab. Sie vermied jeglichen spärlichen Kontakt, den sie bis dato noch mit ihren Freunden gehabt hatte, ging allen aus dem Weg und besonders Tina versuchte sie nicht zu begegnen. Sie begründete das mit der Ausrede, sie müsse für die Schule lernen, sie hätte viel versäumt, aber alles würde besser werden. Und in Wirklichkeit waren das auch fast ihre Gedanken, alles sollte besser werden…

Sie nahm nur noch sporadisch am Essen Teil, denn Essen, bedeutete in die Große Halle gehen zu müssen, und die Große Halle bedeutete viele Menschen und damit diesen Menschen in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Dadurch verlor sie enorm an Gewicht. Den Lehrern und ihren Freunden blieb auch dieses Anzeichen nicht verborgen. Sie machten sich wirkliche Sorgen. Da die Lehrer sahen, dass ihre Ratschläge nicht genutzt hatten versuchten sie Emilias Freunde anzusprechen und auf diesem Weg eine Lösung zu finden. Ihre besten Freunde Dani und Olli (der übrigens selbst homo ist und dazu steht) versuchten mit Emilia zu reden, aber es hatte keinen Sinn. Emilia blieb traurig und abweisend. Es nahte ein Zwickelwochende. Da durch einen Feiertag und einen Zwickeltag das Wochende 5 tage lang war bekamen die Schüler die Möglichkeit, die Schule zu verlassen um nach Hause zu fahren.

Obwohl Emilia nicht wirklich Lust verspürte nach Hause zu fahren, beschloss sie trotzdem lieber bei ihren Eltern zu sein die sie sowieso wahrscheinlich ignorierten als weiterhin der Fragerei von Tina, ihren Freunden und den Lehrern ausgesetzt zu sein. Besonders ihr Hauslehrer Snape schien bestrebt zu sein, ihr Leiden zu verstehen. Was Emilia zwar als sehr seltsam einstufte, aber das ihr im Moment herzlich egal war, so wie das meiste. So fuhr Emilia also nach Hause. Die ersten zwei Tage wurde sie von ihren Eltern ignoriert. Ihre Mutter stellte zwar fest, dass Emilia abgenommen habe, aber es blieb bei dieser Feststellung. Emilia ignorierte alle Anrufe auf ihr Handy. Sie wollte mit niemanden Reden. Es konnte ihr sowieso keiner helfen. Ihr Leben war einfach im Arsch. Die Schule würde sie sowieso nicht schaffen und ihre Eltern hassten sie. Wozu also noch das ganze. Und als ihr Vater sie am Abend des zweiten Tages wie ihre Entscheidung bezüglich des letzen Briefes ausgefallen sei, machte es Klick in Emilias Herz. Mit beinahe schon abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck, sah sie ihrem Vater in die Augen, und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. Eine stille Träne fand den Weg aus ihren Augen. Unentwegt schüttelte sie den Kopf, ihr Vater stellte die Frage erneut, aber wie kam kein Ton über Emilias Lippen. Wie konnten ihr das ihre Eltern nur antun? Wie konnten sie das Verlangen? Warum konnten sie sie nicht einfach so akzeptieren wie sie war? Sie war nicht perfekt, und genauso wenig waren ihre Eltern perfekt. Wieso, verdammt verstand nur sie es, und ihre Eltern nicht? Weiter den Kopf schüttelnd wandte Emilia sich von ihrem Vater ab und ging gemächlich mit apathischem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht und glänzenden Tränen auf den Wangen in ihr Zimmer, verschloss die Tür und setze sich langsam auf ihr Bett.

Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Wozu noch weiter quälen? Wozu noch? Sie wollte nicht mehr, sie hielt es nicht mehr aus! Ihr Leben war einfach nur Scheiße! Sie hasste sich selbst, sie hasste ihre Eltern, ja sie redete sich ein, dass auch jeder Mensch sie hasste. Doch tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie es besser. Doch im Moment hatte nicht ihr Herz die Kontrolle, sondern nur die scheinbar grenzenlose Verzweiflung die immer lauter in ihrem Kopf schrie, dass ein Ende so schön wäre. So unendlich schön! Dieser Ruf, den sie schon solange hörte war nun so verlockend! Sie hatte sich in letzter Zeit viele Gedanken gemacht. Es beschäftigte sie unter anderem auch die Frage, wie ihr Ende aussehen solle, sollte es eines geben. Es sollte ein Ende sein, bei dem ihre Eltern leiden würden, ein Ende, bei dem sich ihre Eltern auf ewig Vorwürfe machen würden. Und nun wollte sie diesen Gedanken in die Realität umsetzen. Doch welche Mittel hatte sie hier, im Haus ihrer Eltern zu Verfügung? Ihr Verstand hatte nun aufgehört zu arbeiten. Sie weinte nicht mehr. Vollkommen motorisch und gemächlich schlich sie zum Apotheken-Schrank im Flur und nahm sich die Packung Pakemed 500 mg raus. Sie wusste nicht, ob diese Packung reichen würde, soviel Erfahrung hatte sie nicht, aber es war ihr egal, sie hoffte einfach die Packung würde reichen um sie zu erlösen. Die nahm die Packung und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer. Wie schon sooft verschloss sie es. Sie drückte alle Tabletten aus der Verpackung und wollte gerade die erste Schlucken, als ihr Verstand, oder besser gesagt ihr Herz ihr scheinbar wieder etwas Vernunft gab.

Tina, was wäre mit Tina? Sie liebte sie doch, und sie wusste, dass sie Tina mit dieser Tat unendlich wehtun würde. Aber hatte sie ihr nicht in letzter Zeit schon sooft wehgetan. Sie hatte ihre Freundin ignoriert, sie abgewiesen. Aber das wollte sie doch nicht! Verdammt, es tat doch alles so weh! Sie legte die Tablette zurück zu den anderen und sah auf ihr Handy. Anrufen würde sie Tina nicht, das würde sie selbst nicht verkraften. Ein SMS, das war die Lösung. Nach einer Stunde, nach mehrmaligen neu anfangen der SMS stand folgender Text auf dem Display „Es tut mir so leid, ich will dir nicht weh tun. Bitte sie mir nicht böse. In liebe Emilia"

Emilia schickte diese SMS ab. Damit hatte sie mit allem abgeschlossen. Nun konnte sie reinen Gewissens dem ganzen ein Ende bereiten. Die nahm die erste Tablette und schluckte sie. Dann nahm sie mehrere auf einmal, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie schluckte alle in kürzester Zeit, nach 5 Minuten war das Häufchen Tabletten weg. Nun saß sie da. Wie lange es wohl dauern würde? Würde es wehtun? Würde sie einfach einschlafen?

Und plötzlich traf sie die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht! Sie würde womöglich sterben! Tod sein! Oh, mein Gott, was hatte sie nur getan? Plötzlich war sie wieder Herr ihrer Sinne, sie schloss die Tür auf, es war mitten in der Nacht, ihre Eltern schliefen bereits, ihr Vater war auf eine Betriebsfeier nach ihrer Auseinandersetzung gefahren und noch nicht zurück. Sie ging sofort in das Schlafzimmer, wo ihre Mutter schlief. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht, Panik stieg in ihr auf. Hatte sie noch Zeit? Ohne sich diese Frage beantworten zu können weckte sie ihre Mutter und beichtete ihr mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht „Mama, ich hab nen scheiß gemacht!" und hielt ihrer Mutter die lehre Packung Pakemed hin.

Ein „Oh Gott, Emilia!" war das einzige das ihre Mutter über die Lippen brachte. Der Schock war ihr in Gesicht geschrieben. Sie zog sich kurz eine Hose und Hemd an, nahm Emilia an der Hand und brachte Emilia ohne umschweife per Auto ins Krankenhaus. Emilia weinte unentwegt. Die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen, und sie wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Alles war wie in einem Traum, einem schrecklichen Traum. Sie sah die Männer im weißen Kittel, überall hörte sie Stimmen. Sie bekam eine Spritze, irgendetwas wurde ihr in den Mund gesteckt. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

Als sie aufwachte ging es ihr beschissen. Ihr Hals schmerzte und sie fühlte sich total gekatert. Was war passiert? Beinahe zu schnell kamen die Erinnerungen zurück. Was hatte sie nur getan? Sie lag in alleine in einem Zimmer. Eindeutig Krankenhaus. Sie wusste es bevor ihre Erinnerung zurück kam und bevor sie die Augen öffnete. Es war der typische Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel der ihr ihren Aufenthaltsort verriet. Es musste eindeutig ein Muggelkrankenhaus sein.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme „Nun Ms. Green, es scheint Ihnen bereits besser zu gehen. Sie werden heute auf Wunsch ihrer Elter entlassen. Sie hatten großes Glück. Sie Dosis die sie zu sich nahmen, war zu gering um sie zu schädigen. Passen sie das nächste Mal besser auf!" Damit verließ der Mann im weißen Kittel den Raum. Was meinte der mit „besser aufpassen"? Dachte denn der Kerl, es wäre ein Versehen gewesen? Was hatten ihre Eltern bitte erzählt?

Am Nachmittag holten sie ihre Eltern ab. Emilia war wütend. Ging denn nun der Stolz ihrer Eltern über ihr Leben? Haben sie deswegen veranlasst, dass sie schon heute, einen Tag nach ihrem Suizid-Versuch, das Krankenhaus verlässt? Als ihre Eltern, ihre Eltern das Zimmer betraten begrüßten sie Emilia als hätte sie nur ne Grippe gehabt. „Na Schatz, geht's dir schon besser?". Die Frage blieb unbeantwortet, stattdessen stellte Emilia die einzig logische Frage „Was ist hier los?". Ihre Eltern sahen sich kurz an, bis ihre Mutter das Wort ergriff „Nun ja, die Ärzte stufen dich nicht als suizidgefährdet ein, weil die Dosis die du genommen hast zu gering war, daher musst du auch nicht in psychiatrische Behandlung, aber ich nehme an, dass hättest du sowieso nicht wollen." Ihre Mutter sagte das sehr sanft und versuchte auch ein klein wenig zu lächeln. Doch für Emilia hörte es sich an, als wollten ihre Eltern einfach wieder mal nur, den Schein der perfekten Familie wahren. Eine Tochter die in psychiatrischer Behandlung ist wäre diesem Bild wohl kaum gerecht geworden. Es hätten ja dann die Nachbarn munkeln können, die Greens hätten ne Verrückte als Tochter. Doch ihre Mutter hatte Recht. Emilia hatte nicht im Geringsten das Bedürfnis nach einem Seelenklempner.

Also ging sie nach Hause. Vor der Haustür angekommen drückte sich ihr Vater an ihr vorbei und sagte emotionslos „Wir akzeptieren deine…Neigung." Ihre Mutter lächelte nur gezwungen, damit schien das Thema für erledigt und Mutter und Vater taten so, als wäre, ihr Suizid-Versuch gestern Nacht nie gewesen. Alles beim Alten also.

Noch immer total geschlaucht ging Emilia in ihr Zimmer und schlief bis zum nächsten Tag durch. Emilias Mutter hat Dumbledore über den Vorfall mehr oder weniger informiert. Natürlich wurde dabei kein Schuldeingeständnis gemacht. Der Schulstress war es, der sie dazu getrieben hätte. Emilias Mutter hatte aber auch ein Herz und fand es daher richtig Dani und Tina bescheid zu geben. Für Tina war es eine Erleichterung, denn diese hatte derweilen mit dieser SMS von Emilia gekämpft, denn sie dachte Emilia wäre jetzt tot. Für Dani hingegen war diese Nachricht das schlimmste. Dani dachte die kenne Emilia, und sie machte sich Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht mehr unternommen hat. Sie sagte sich, sie hätte es verhindern müssen, hätte es sehen müssen. Sie war kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. Heute war der erste Dezember. Es war wohl der schlimmste erste Advent den man sich wünschen konnte.

Dani beschloss den anderen, die Emilia gut kennen noch nichts zu sagen, denn sie hatten gleich nach dem Wochende eine schwere Schularbeit in Verwandlung. Und wenn sie ihre Klassenkollegen, die ja alle einmal mit Emilia in die Klasse gegangen sind diese Nachricht überbringen müsste, könnte sie sich schon vorstellen wie die Schularbeit ausfallen würde. Niemand würde mehr richtig für die Schularbeit lernen können. Dani sah es doch bei sich selbst! Sie würde die Nachricht erst nach der Schularbeit überbringen.

Sonntagnacht fuhr ein der Hogwartsexpress mit Nachtwaggons und brachte die Schüler zurück nach Hogwarts. Pünktlich um zum Unterricht waren die Schüler zurück. Emilia gab sich als die Alte. Sie lächelte wieder und sie sprach sich mit Tina aus. Alles schrie nach Happy End. Dani, hatte endlich wieder Kontakt mit Emilia, und es tat so gut sie wieder lächeln zu sehen. Noch wusste niemand außer dem Lehrkörper und Dani bescheid. Dani hatte freundlicherweise die Möglichkeit bekommen, bei negativem Resultat die Schularbeit nachschreiben zu dürfen, da klar war, dass man so eine Schularbeit unter solchen Bedingungen nicht benoten kann. Natürlich wurden auch die Schularbeiten von Emilia nicht beurteilt. Wie sollte man auch eine vollkommen leere Schularbeit benoten können. Nach der Schularbeit in Verwandlung teilte Dani der Klasse die Nachricht von Emilias Suizid-Versuch mit. Trotz der Betroffenheit, waren alle erleichtert, dass es bei einem Versuch geblieben war. Doch der Schock saß tief. Die meisten hatten Emilia noch nicht gesehen. Niemand wusste wie er Emilia entgegen treten sollte.

Nichts zu tun, würde den Anschein von „egal sein" erwecken, aber die meisten kannten Emilia ja, und wussten daher, dass das letzte was Emilia wollen würde, Mitleid wäre. Doch Emilia machte es den anderen sehr einfach. Sie tat selbst so als wäre nichts gewesen. Mit Dani und Tina hatte sie ja klärende Gespräche. Da die Tatsache, das Emilia sich ausgesprochen hatte und sich normal verhielt, schnell den Anschein von „Normalität" hervorrief war daher nicht verwunderlich. Bald legte sich die Aufregung und alles nahm seinen gewohnten Gang.

Doch es schien nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm zu sein, denn keine anderthalb Wochen später gab Emilia wieder eine leere Schularbeit ab. Die Geschichte nimmt also erneut ihren Lauf…

Wir steuern auf Weihnachten zu, und Emilias Freunde stehen erneut vor einem Abgrund. Wie sollen sie reagieren. Was fühlt Emilia? Warum macht sie das nun? Und die schlimmste Befürchtung keimt wieder auf und alle stellen sich die Frage ob sie erneut einen Schritt zu weit gehen wird, und ob ihr dieser Schritt im Falle gelingen würde….

ANMERKUNG:

Diese Geschichte beruht auf wahren Begebenheiten. Namen und Orte wurden verändert. Die Handlung blieb großteils die Selbe. Die Geschichte ist meine Art mit dieser Situation umzugehen. Ich weiß, es ist eine nicht gerade weihnachtliche Geschichte, aber sie soll zeigen, dass Weihnachten und besonders die Zeit davor nicht immer die ruhige oft gepredigte selige Zeit. Für manche ist diese Zeit ein Leiden und meine größte Angst und die Angst meiner Freunde ist, die, dass „Emilia" zu Weihnachten den endgültigen Schritt tun könnte. Und keiner von uns weiß was er machen soll. Denn mehr als auf sie durch reden einwirken können wir auch nicht.

Ich möchte weiters zeigen und appellieren, dass das Leben kostbar ist, kostbarer als alles Geld der Welt. Und dass es immer jemanden gibt, dem man etwas bedeutet. Man ist nie allein, auch wenn man es sich einredet, man ist nie allein.

Ich weiß an dieser Stelle nicht, ob ich diese Geschichte fortsetzen werde, ich denke das kommt eindeutig auf das Ende an. Ich hoffe inständig das es ein gutes sein wird.

Im Gedenken an Carina † 2002 im Alter von 18 Jahren, Tod durch Suizid. Ebenfalls eine Klassenkameradin


	2. Scherben und kein Ende in Sicht

**Chromoxid: **Ja, da hast du recht. Es hilft mir irgendwie mit der Sache umzugehen, wenn ich es niederschreibe. Ich werde die Geschichte auf jeden Fall weiterschreiben. Denn ich finde es unglaublich welche Geschichten das Leben selbst schreibt und ich denke dass sicherlich einige Leser entweder in meiner Position oder in der von "Emilia" waren. Gerade diese Leser will ich zum nach denken anregen.

**

* * *

**

**Scherben und kein Ende in Sicht**

Das ist die Fortsetzung zu „Wenn eine Welt zerbricht"

Emilia verfiel wieder in ihren vorherigen Trott. Alles war ihr wieder egal und sie fing wieder an sich zurück zuziehen. Es waren nun 10 Tage seit ihrem Suizidversuch vergangen. Alles schien wieder seinen normalen Gang zu gehen.

Es war Freitag und das Wochenende stand bevor. Natürlich begannen die Lehrer sich wieder Sorgen zu machen, natürlich wurde Emilia wieder von ihren Freunden gelöchert. Nur von Tina wurde sie diesmal nicht angesprochen. Das war der Punkt der Emilia schier das Herz zu zerreißen drohte. Die Meinung aller Anderen war ihr egal, und die Meinung die ihr wichtig wäre die hörte sie nicht. Die Meinung von Tina. Warum machte sie dass nur? Warum strafte sie Emilia mit Ignoranz?

Emilia hielt es am Freitag nicht mehr aus. Seit langem ergriff Emilia wieder Initiative und machte sich nach dem Unterricht auf zu Tina. Sie hatte sie schnell gefunden. Wie viele verbrachte auch Tina gerne die kalte Jahreszeit im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem warmen Kamin.

Emilia stellte sich vor sie, schaute sie an und sagte mit bestimmenden Worten „Wir müssen reden!"

Wie als hätte Tina bereits längst darauf gewartet stand sie auf, nahm Emilia an die Hand und führte sie beinahe wie ein kleines Kind zu Emilias Zimmer. Tina dirigierte Emilia zum Bett, danach verschloss Tina das Zimmer und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll gegen die Tür.

Emilia hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt. Wie sollte sie nur anfangen? Weswegen war sie überhaupt gekommen? Ihr Blick war starr auf ihre Hände gerichtet. Doch Tina wartete. Minutenlang wurde kein Wort gesprochen bis Emilia das Wort ergriff.

„Warum redest du nicht mehr mit mir?"

„Das tue ich doch. Jetzt gerade."

„Ja, weil ich dich dazu zwinge. Aber warum redest du sonst nicht mit mir?"

„Weil ich will, dass DU mit MIR redest. Verstehst du Emilia. Du machst es mir nicht gerade einfach. Ich hab davon gehört, dass du schon wieder die letzte Schularbeit leer abgegeben hast. Und ich verstehe es nicht. Wir hatten uns doch ausgesprochen. Du hast gesagt, dass du dein bestes geben würdest. Für uns!..."

„Aber…"

„Nein, lass mich ausreden. Ich bin noch nicht fertig. Aber dass du jetzt wieder so anfängst lässt für mich nur den Schluss zu, dass du bei unserem langen Gespräch gelogen hast. Mir ein Märchen erzählt hast…"

„Das ist nicht war!"

„Nicht? Und warum, warum zum Teufel fängst du jetzt wieder mit diesem ganzen Scheiß an? Was ist los mit dir? Ich will, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst! Die WAHRHEIT! Verstanden?"

„Du würdest es nicht verstehen."

„Ach, das weißt du. Sag mir, was dich quält, dann kann ich selbst entscheiden ob ich es verstehe."

„Nein, du verstehst es nicht! Wenn ich es dir sagen würde, würdest du mich hassen!"

Nun rannen Tränen über Emilias Gesicht. Emilia hielt sich verkrampft am Bettrahmen fest in der Hoffnung ihre Gefühle weitgehend unterdrücken zu können. Doch es half nichts. Emilia fing nun unkontrolliert an zu schluchzen.

Nun konnte auch Tina nicht mehr hart bleiben. Nicht mehr so hart sein, wie sie es eigentlich wollte. Sie ging auf Emilia zu, ließ sich neben ihr aufs Bett, nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Emilia, du kannst mir alles sagen. Warum quälst du dich so? Wir finden sicher eine Lösung"

Weiterhin von Weinkrämpfen geplagt versuchte Emilia zu sprechen „Mein Vater… Brief vor drei Tagen…gesagt ich soll arbeiten gehen… in seiner Firma… Oh, Tina…ich will das nicht…ich will nicht…ich will nicht weg von dir…"

--------------------------------

Tja und an dieser Stelle ein Cliffhänger

Anmerkung:

Ab diesem Kapitel baut die Geschichte zwar weiterhin auf wahren Begebenheiten auf, allerdings interpretiere hier schon sehr viel ins Geschehen hinein.

Die Grundelemente der wahren Handlung bleiben aber weiterhin in der Geschichte.


End file.
